Four's A Crowd
by AmorousXenomorph
Summary: Adam Nielson was running for his life after he's separated from his squad in a Xenomorph infested city, and now he's stumbled onto something that he'll never forget. M/M/M/M slash. Lemon flavored for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, AmorousXenomorph here! This is a story that I first wrote in November of 2014, and it has been burning a hole in my Google Drive ever since. I think it's about time that it was released to my audience of fellow Xenophiles! I've edited it a bit and properly divided it into chapters.

And in case it isn't blatantly obvious, this is gay Xenomorph/Human lemony goodness. It doesn't make much sense, but it was sure as hell fun to write! Be warned that there are some **very** gay lemons in here. Like, I squeezed one of them and it turned into rainbow lemonade. That gay.

* * *

 **Four's A Crowd**

The blank faces of the abandoned buildings stared at him blankly as he ran by. Private Adam Neilson ran down the center of the abandoned boulevard as fast as he could. He was throwing quick glances over his shoulder as he ran, even though nothing appeared to be chasing him. There were no sounds other than the wind whistling through the empty streets and his feet slapping against the cracked asphalt. Off in the distance were the sounds of sustained gunfire. No doubt that must be where his squad was, still fighting off the Xenos.

Adam had been sent here along with a group of other new recruits on a training mission. Their objective was to sweep and clear an apartment block in a recently abandoned colony, a simple enough job that would have gone flawlessly if they hadn't found an entrance to a bug nest in the basement. They were ordered to retreat to the streets, but as they were leaving a group of Xenos came barreling out of the tunnel and attacked them. One of the smaller ones had pounced on him and had ripped off his chest carrier and backpack before another one of his fellow recruits blew its brains out. Even though he lost of his ammo would have stayed and fought if another Xenomorph hadn't attacked him. He managed to kill it by unloading most of his remaining clip into the creature, but by the time he killed it his squad was long gone. With no other options available, he had fled deeper into the city.

And now here he was, in the middle of an abandoned colony, running for his life with no weapons to speak of and no way of contacting his squad. A bleak situation in other words. All he could think to do was try and get as far away from the apartment as possible and get to the evac point. There was only one problem. Adam had no idea where the evac point was.

 _If only I had my gps,_ he thought. He ran in the direction he thought the evac point was supposed to be. He rounded a corner leading into a narrow alleyway, hoping to be able to cut across to another street or find a ladder so he could get an aerial view. Unfortunately for him the only thing down the alley was a series of doorways. Most of the doors were still intact with the exception of one doorway to his left, which had been ripped off its hinges by something. The door was lying next to the doorway it used to occupy. If was badly bent and had a series of claw marks running down it's length. Apparently whatever had done this was very strong and had very sharp claws.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He turned around to go back out the way he came, but a hissing sound coming from the street stopped him dead in his tracks. Without waiting to see the Xenomorph walk into the alley he leaped to the left and tumbled through the open doorway. As soon as he entered the room he leaned against the wall next to the door and covered his mouth with his gloved hand to muffle his breathing. The incessant sound of the Xenomorph's hissing grew louder as it entered the alley. Adam leaned his head out the door slightly and could see it's large black form through the door as it stalked down the alley, but thankfully it walked passed the open doorway without so much as glancing at it. After looking around the empty alley for a while, the Xeno gave up with a disappointed screech and left.

Adam still didn't dare move. He didn't want to leave his hiding place yet, just in case the Xeno was waiting for him outside the door. He turned his attention away from the doorway and towards the interior of the building he was in. The area near the door was lit by the dim light coming in from the street, but the rest of the building was pitch black. That made it a bit hard for him since he lost his flashlight along with the rest of his equipment in the Xeno attack. Adam stuck close to the wall, running one hand along its surface as he groped his way though the darkened room. Even through his gloves Adam could tell that the walls were comprised mainly of cinder blocks. An odd choice for walls, since the use of cinder blocks in construction was almost archaic.

 _Must have been a pretty shoddy building,_ he thought. Eventually his hand stumbled on a lightswitch. Adam flicked it and to his surprise several light bulbs dangling from wires on the ceiling switched on. His guess of the building being shoddy seemed like a compliment once he took in the state of the room. Judging by the shelves of goods running lengthways into the building, it had obviously been a shop of some kind before it had been ripped apart.

Everything was painted a dull yellow color, including the ceiling. There were large spots that painters obviously skipped and the bricks that were painted were peeling badly. The floor was covered in a layer of trash, broken bottles and things that Adam couldn't even identify. Off on the other side of the room behind what probably used to be the checkout counter was another door that had been violently ripped from its hinges. Adam gazed at it apprehensively. He certainly didn't want to meet the Xeno who did that if it was still down there. However the room appeared undisturbed, so it had probably left a long time ago.

Adam picked his way through the filth on the floor over to the other doorway and cautiously peered through it. It was a staircase that lead downwards, probably to a basement of some description. He looked over his shoulder at the door leading to the alley. He didn't want to leave just yet.

 _Might be something down there I can use,_ he thought. _I don't really have anything to lose anyways._

Being as quiet as possible, Adam walked down the stairs and into a relatively large hallway. The lights down here were on as well, except they were dim fluorescent ones instead of the ambient ones upstairs. The hall was made entirely from rough concrete and the floor wasn't nearly as filthy as upstairs. Further along the hall it veered to the right and presumably led to another room. There were several shelves lined up against the walls near the stairs, but when he checked them he saw that they were all barren.

"Goddamnit," he muttered. He turned around and was just about to go back up the stairs when a loud squeal from down the hall made him jump. He whipped around, his heart pounding. Another squeal sounded from further down the hall. Adam knew he should probably leave right then and there, but the sound peaked his curiosity.

Trying not to make too much noise, Adam walked down to the end of the hall. It made an abrupt u-turn degree turn before continuing back in the opposite direction. Adam peeked his head around the corner and saw another doorway missing a door at the end of the hall. Despite a lack of other options, he wasn't completely certain that the source of the squealing came was through the door until another loud squeal confirmed it.

Really not wanting to be heard now, Adam crept forward at an agonizingly slow pace, being careful not to disturb anything. Now that he was closer to the source of the squealing, he could pick up other sounds that he couldn't hear before. Accompanying the occasional squeals were the sounds of slurping and a dull slapping. Adam reached the doorway and peeked around it. What he saw froze him in place.

* * *

Ooooooh! A Cliffhanger! What did Adam see? I am a whore for reviews and feedback, so let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, AX here! I meant to publish the second chapter along with the first, but I really wanted to go through it and make sure it was really ready to go!

Anyways, enjoy the smut! 3

* * *

The room at the end of the hall was was unremarkable in and of itself, even moreso than the former shop upstairs. The walls and ceiling was made of whitewashed concrete like the hallway and the floor was covered in laminated tiles, which gave the room a sterile appearance in contrast with the trashed shop. It was lit by the same fluorescent light like in the hallway behind him, but the thing that held Adam's attention were the three Xenomorphs in the center of the room, a large warrior and two younger drones.

The warrior towered over the other two by two or more feet and it's shiny black head was covered in scars. One of the other drones was small by Xeno standards. He was probably just around the same size as Adam was. The third and final Xeno looked to be an average worker drone, nothing really remarkable about him. Ordinarily three Xenos would be enough to make him have a heart attack, but what they were doing made his jaw drop to the floor.

The smallest and youngest Xeno, was bent over in a submissive position on his hands and feet with his tail raised. The scarred warrior stood behind him, grabbing the submissive Xeno's dorsal tubes and shoving his enormous cock into the younger Xeno's tail hole, making a loud slap when his hips slammed into the smaller Xeno's rear. The third Xenomorph was grasping the submissive one's head with his hands and was firmly stuffing his large member into smaller Xeno's inner mouth. Every time the larger Xeno thrust into the smaller one he jerked forwards, causing his member to bounce and throb between his legs while at the same time forcing his mouth further over the third Xeno's cock, making his inner mouth bulge outwards. Each time the submissive Xeno took the huge cock in his mouth, he drooled along its length until it was dripping wet and glistening with saliva.

Adam watched in silence, mesmerized by the odd display. He watched the submissive Xeno's member as it started to leak pre, flinging strands of it across his chest and the floor beneath him as his cock bounced back and forth. Even though his member was larger than any human cock he had ever seen, it was dwarfed by the massive shafts of the other two. Even from his position in the doorway, Adam could see the large Xeno's cock stretch the small one's tail hole every time he drove his member up into it. Even the third one's dick looked huge in comparison as he humped the small Xeno's mouth, trying to shove as much of his member into his tight little maw as possible. Every now and again he let out the high pitched squeal that Adam had heard from the hallway.

Adam was half in shock and half aroused. He watched the three Xenomorphs rutting with a bizarre fascination. He couldn't wrench his eyes away from scene and as weird as it sounded, it was kind of hot. As the Xenos mating went on, Adam caught himself rubbing his own cock through his army pants.

He shook his head to clear it. _What the hell am I doing?_ He asked himself. _I've gotta get out of here._

As quietly as he could, Adam walked slowly backwards, still fixated on the show the three Xenos were putting on. Because of this, he wasn't watching where he was going and his foot caught on a wooden board lying on the ground. He lost his balance, and as he tried to regain his balance he twisted his ankle and tumbled onto his front with a loud thud.

Adam's heart pounded and he trembled with fear as the sound of furious mating turned into stone cold silence. He heard the sound of clawed feet clicking on concrete approaching from behind him. He tried to move, but he was unable make his limbs work. He paralysed with fear. The clacking stopped next to his head and he felt hot breath on his hair.

 _This is it,_ he thought. Adam braced himself for the pain, for the Xeno to kill him in whatever way he was planning. But it didn't happen. Instead he heard the Xeno sniffing him, then a pair of clawed hands grabbed him around the waist and picked him up. Still debilitated by fear, Adam let the Xeno carry him into the room and dumped him unceremoniously on his back.

Adam shakily propped himself up on his elbows took note of his immediate surroundings. Several feet to his left were the other two Xenomorphs. Although they looked phased by his initial appearance, they quickly returned to their previous occupation, meaning that Adam had a front row seat to a Xenomorph blowjob. The bigger drone's cock was still stuffed firmly in the submissive one's mouth and he was humping the tight little orifice at a fast yet deliberate pace. It made little squelching sounds as the tip and the first few inches were drawn out of the smaller Xeno's mouth, then unceremoniously shoved back in. The larger drone was humping with remarkable enthusiasm and Adam could see the submissive drone's cock dangling rock hard between his legs, twitching and leaking pre as his mouth was fucked. Not only that, but the Xeno's dick appeared to have a life of its own. He watched as the slightly tapered cock waved from side to side as if it was looking for something, flinging little strands of precum as it did. Adam remembered reading somewhere that other creatures could do the same thing, but he'd never gotten a good look at one before now. It was mesmerizing to watch and Adam would have continued to do so if a loud growl from in front of him drew his attention away.

He looked forwards and his face almost bumped into the biggest dick he had ever seen. It must have been over a foot long and at least three inches thick and waving gently from side to side. It's owner towered above Adam, gazing down at him with a grin on his toothy face. At first, Adam didn't know what the big Xeno waned. If he wanted to kill him he would have done it in the hallway, and if the huge throbbing piece of alien meat in front of his face as any indication, that meant that he wanted… _oh no._

"Um… Sorry," he said shakily. "I… I… I don't, uh, do... that sort of thing…" Adam wasn't the first to say he was into men, but he had been curious for some time and had occasionally experimented with other men. However, this did not mean he wanted to suck off a Xenomorph.

The Xeno tilted his head. It didn't understand his words, but he seemed to understand the tone of his voice. When he didn't respond, Adam thought that the Xeno might have understood him. Then it grinned again and poked his cheek with the tip of his member. He recoiled from the touch and smacked the alien cock away. He tried to squirm backwards out of reach of the enormous alien dick, but his assailant had other plans. He grabbed the sides of Adam's head with his powerful clawed hands, locking it in place. Then he began to gyrate his hips, prodding the his cock against Adam's face. The head of member felt very hot and hard as the Xeno's thick head prodded around his cheeks and nose. Eventually, prodding wasn't enough for the big Xeno and he began to rub his member up his face. His slid his cock across his features at a leisurely pace, starting from his cockhead and working his way down to the base while at the same time moving up Adam's facial features, usually starting at his cheek and grinding it up to his forehead. As he ground his cock against Adams face his member began to leak pre, coating both the underside of his cock and Adam's face with a thin layer of the stuff. While the large Xeno pleasured himself using his face, Adam was trying to break free of the iron grip on his head by thrashing his body and tugging at the incredibly strong hands on his head, but the heat of the Xeno's cock and the feeling of it grinding up and down his face proved too distracting for him to make any sustained effort to escape.

After spending a long time frotting against Adam's face, the Xeno started to alternate between rubbing his shaft over his face and nudging and prodding his cockhead against Adam's lips, trying to force his member into Adam's mouth. In a desperate act to keep the Xeno cock out of his mouth Adam kept his mouth tight shut, which forced him to breathe through his nose. Every time he inhaled, he was overwhelmed with the musky, masculine scent of the large member sliding and pressing against his features. At first, Adam did his best to phase out the erotic scent and feeling of the Xeno's rod dragging across his face, but eventually both sensations together were so erotic that Adam could no longer resist his desire despite the odd circumstances and gave himself over to arousal. He stopped struggling against the arms grasping his head and began to openly caress his own rapidly swelling member through his clothes.

The warrior Xeno began to nudge Adam's lips with increasing insistence. He opened his mouth fully, now more than happy to accept the eager Xeno's cock. Every time the immense Xeno member prodded his lips he stuck his tongue out and licked it, swirling around the head and lapping up the surprisingly sweet pre that spilled out. After several gentle experimental prods, the Xeno aligned his cock with Adam's lips and began to push it into his mouth. At first, only the tip of the huge cock make it into his mouth. He eagerly swirled his tongue around the tip and stuck his tongue into the Xeno's cockhole, tasting the pre that flowed freely from it. He heard the large Xeno above him hiss in pleasure, but soon it became apparent that he wasn't satisfied with just licking. He began to push harder, forcing more of his cock into Adam's tight, wet mouth. Adam's jaw stretched to accommodate the large amount of alien meat entering his mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, his entire mouth was filled with the monstrous member and he started to gag when the Xeno suddenly started to thrust into his mouth very deep and fast. The head of the huge Xeno cock slammed into the back of his throat at a rapid pace, making him gag and gasp for air between thrusts. Surprisingly, the roughness of the mouth fucking only turned Adam on more. He relished the feeling of the huge cock driving it's way in and out of his mouth and the feeling of the Xeno's cock sliding down the back of his throat was enough to make his own member throb.

His pants felt more and more restrictive by the second. He hastily reached down and removed his pants, leaving him in only his skin tight army boxers with a large bulge where his erect cock throbbed and ached for release from its fabric prison. However, before he could remove his underpants, he felt them ripped in half by a sharp object and tossed aside, letting his erection stand free. Before he could ponder what had torn his underwear, something very wet, very hot and incredibly tight engulfed his dick. He let out groan, which was muffled by the massive alien shaft pounding away at his throat. Adam tried to catch a glimpse of what exactly his dick was in, but the only thing he saw when he looked down was the black, saliva slicked cock of the large Xeno.

Since there was no point of trying to stop his eager face fucker, he reached out with his hands to try and feel what exactly was pleasuring his dick. His hands brushed against something rounded and smooth. He ran his along it's surface. It was about three feet in length and had an elongated shape. Even though it seemed obvious what it was, he didn't know for sure until he lowered his hands and felt the smooth, sharp spikes of a Xeno's outer mouth. That meant that he was currently on the receiving end of a Xenomorph blowjob, and it felt fucking amazing. The inner mouth of a Xenomorph was powerful enough to pierce a human's skull like butter, and yet it was so tight and slippery on the inside that it made him want to cum right then and there. He grabbed the head of the Xeno currently blowing him on both sides of his head and started bucking his hips, forcing his cock into the awaiting and eager mouth wrapped around it, much like how the large Xeno was shoving his cock into his mouth. The trio carried on their blowjob chain in silence except for the noisy slurps of cock being sucked and the occasional growl from the warrior Xenomorph.

Then without warning, the massive Xeno boner in his mouth jerk forwards, lodging itself deep in his throat and throbbed as the Xeno shot waves of cum down his throat. Adam felt rope after rope of the Xeno's hot seed splatter against the back of his neck and run down to his stomach. When the large Xeno finally pulled out, he was still cumming hard and Adam kept his mouth around the head of his member to catch as much of his sweet cum as he could. Adam swallowed the tasty seed as fast as he could, but there was simply too much for him to handle and cum started to leak out of his mouth. With a loud pop, the huge Xeno cock sprang free of Adam's sucking mouth and sprayed the last few spurts of cum over his face.

With the large Xeno satisfied, Adam turned his full attention to the small Xeno sucking on his dick with his amazingly tight mouth. He stood up on shaky legs, making sure that the submissive Xeno kept his cock in his mouth. Once he was certain that he could stand on his own, he started thrusting into the submissive Xeno's mouth like he'd seen the other one do. While he pounded his member into the Xeno's tight mouth, he took stock of his surroundings.

The first thing that caught his attention were the two other Xenomorphs. The large warrior was standing up while the medium sized drone was cleaning the warriors cock by running his mouth along his semi hard length, both covering it with saliva and cleaning off any extra cum that Adam might have missed. The drone's member was hanging limply between his legs, but it was slowly retracting up into a sheath between his legs. The small Xeno probably started sucking his dick when the medium one had finished. A soft, muffled whine drew his attention back down to the Xeno sucking him off. He had slowed his pace while looking around the room and the submissive Xeno didn't like it. It looked almost timid as it sucked even harder at his cock, as if desperate for attention. Adam was more than happy to oblige. With a feral growl he grabbed the Xeno by the head and resumed his vigorous fucking of the his tight little mouth. It was far tighter and more slippery than any ass or pussy he had fucked in the past, and the fact that the thing he was fucking was a Xenomorph's mouth made it all the more bizarre.

As he thrust over and over again into the submissive Xeno's mouth, he realized that the creature sucking his dick hadn't even cum yet. It seemed unfair since the other two Xenos had finished. An idea popped into Adam's head. With a great deal of resistance on the little Xeno's part he managed to pull his member out of his mouth and crawled underneath his body and rolled onto his back and directly above him was his cock. It was much smaller than the warrior Xenomorph's, but that wasn't an issue for him. As he lay there looking up at the Xeno's member, it dripped pre like a leaky faucet. The feeling of the Xeno's precum dripping on his face and into his mouth made his own cock throb and leak pre. Adam opened his mouth and licked the dripping cock head directly above him. He head the little Xeno hiss in delight before lowering his head and resumed his previous occupation of sucking Adam off. Not willing to wait any longer, Adam leaned up and took the entirety of the cock above him into his mouth. Thanks to his recent treatment by the warrior Xeno, it was an easy matter now to suck the considerably smaller alien member above him. The little Xeno had probably never had this kind of treatment before because just several seconds after Adam began to suck his cock he came, spraying enough sweet Xeno cum to fill his mouth to the brim in seconds. Adam released the little Xeno's cock and let it douse his face and chest with hot sticky cum. It seemed that even the smallest Xenomorphs were incredibly virile since it took over a minute before the little Xeno stopped cumming and when he finally stopped, Adam's entire upper body was completely soaked in Xeno cum.

Even though the small drone had gotten his turn to cum, Adam still had yet to have orgasm himself. He crawled out from under the small Xeno, removed his cum soaked shirt and walked around to the front of the little Xeno, who was still dazed by his tremendous orgasm. Adam stood in front of the little Xeno's head and waited for him to do his thing. However this time he seemed disinterested in sucking Adam's member and wandered off. Somehow, Adam found that infuriating. He would not be denied by creature that was practically demanding his cock in his mouth not five minutes ago. Fueled by anger and arousal, he ran in front of the Xenomorph, roughly grabbed the Xeno's head again, shoved his cock in his mouth and started positioning his in and out of the moist fuck hole as hard as he could.

The little Xeno was caught off guard and didn't so much as whimper as Adam forcefully mouth fucked him. In no time he brought himself close to the edge of his orgasm and with a final powerful thrust, drove his cock deep into the tight, wet hole and climaxed. While he didn't release nearly as much cum as his Xenomorph counterpart, it was still enough to make the submissive Xeno gag slightly. Adam pulled his member out with a pop and watched a mix of cum and saliva drip out of the small Xeno's mouth. That wasn't enough for Adam though. He wanted to be sure that the small Xeno learned his place. He remembered reading somewhere that Xenos often used their body secretions as a way of marking their territory. In an attempt to assert his dominance over the small Xeno, Adam let the fluid running out of the Xeno's mouth pool in his hand, then he rubbed his cock with the mixture and proceed to run his cock over the small Xeno's face, smearing the cum-saliva mixture over his head. The Xeno whimpered and rubbed his head against his member, helping to spread the thick mix of fluids over his head.

Satisfied the small Xeno had learned his lesson, Adam backed off to the corner of the room furthest away from the three Xenos and leaned his back against the corner. The arousal that was clouding his mind was gone, and now that his mind was clear realized what had just happened. He had just had sex with a group of Xenos. Well not actual sex, just oral stuff, but the idea that he had just fucked a Xenomorph… Was turning him on? He looked down and saw that his member had become semi hard just from thinking about the incredible oral sex he had just received. It was far better than any he had with any kind of human, and the Xenos didn't immediately rip his face off once they were done with him, so they must have enjoyed it too. As he rested against the wall, the medium sized Xeno finished cleaning the warrior's shaft and both Xenos curled up on the floor, right in front of the only doorway in and out of the room. Within minutes both of them were asleep.

 _I guess escape is out of the question,_ he thought. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the white concrete ceiling. As much as he enjoyed his weird sexual adventure, he didn't feel comfortable staying in a room with 3 vicious killing machines that could rip him limb from limb if they so desired.

A nudge on his arm made him look down. Lying on the ground next to him was the small Xeno, his head still covered in semi dried cum. He was looking up at him expectantly like a pet begging for attention. Hesitantly, he reached out and put his hand on a relatively clean spot on his head. Instantly the small Xeno was purring and rubbing against his hand like a cat. Adam started to pet the Xeno's head and he started to pet so much that his vision began to vibrate. The small Xeno pulled himself away from Adam's hand, laid his head in his lap and fell asleep. Adam didn't know why a Xeno was being so affectionate. Maybe it was because the other two Xenos treated him like the bottom bitch in their little group and Adam had shown kindness by going a step beyond using him by sucking him off. Despite that, there was no doubt that the Xeno with his head in his lap was the at the bottom of the totem pole. Even Adam felt as though he had dominance over him, and he was a _human_. Adam thought about escaping again, but there would be no point in trying. he would have to slip past 3 Xenomorphs directly and while they might not have killed him yet, it wasn't a guarantee they wouldn't do it if he tried to slip away. The best thing he could do now was close his eyes and try and get some sleep rest. In no time at all, Adam was asleep.

* * *

I hope everyone who has made it this far enjoyed the ride! I know Adam did! Even though I wrote this story afew years ago, I still had a ton of fun writing it. Let me know what you think of this story so far and what else you'd like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I'm still not dead, and I'm still writing! I've just been busier with work, since I need the sweet, sweet moneys to buy food and pay for my insanely overpriced cell phone plan. Anywho, enjoy even more gay smutty xenophilic goodness!

* * *

A hard nudge to his chest woke Adam up with a jolt. He opened his eyes, heart pounding and was temporarily blinded by the white light of the room. When his his eyes had adjusted to the bright light of the room he saw what had woken him up. It was the small Xeno on his hands and knees in front of him with his head buried in his crotch. He could feel it's hot breath on his member as it inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking in the smell of it.

Whatever scent was emanating from his groin was driving the little Xeno into a frenzy. He sniffed and ground his head into his crotch, as if trying to rub the scent of his crotch on himself. He went about this with such enthusiasm that he forced Adam to his feet and pushed him up against the wall. Adam didn't object to the little Xeno's vigorous grinding, because as he worked his head into his crotch his head ground against his member. He moaned faintly as the small Xeno worked his head into his groin, his smooth head rubbing against his member until his cock was rock hard and dripping with pre.

Only when his pre dripped onto his head did the little Xeno notice the state his crotch grinding had put Adam in. At the sight of his throbbing erection, the little Xeno ceased his head grinding and took several steps backwards. Adam let out a feral growl in anger and disappointment when he felt the little Xeno stop, but it was cut short when he saw what he was doing instead. The little Xeno was on all fours with his head at Adam's crotch level and his inner jaw was extended and his mouth was wide open. He was offering his mouth for him to use. He started to go for it, but he hesitated for a minute. This was still a Xenomorph, a creature to be feared and if he had any common sense he would be making a bolt for the exit… but the idea of that tight little maw sucking his cock again was just too tempting.

Slowly, he approached the opening that was being presented to him by the small Xenomorph, who was practically squirming in anticipation. The second that Adam pushed the head of his cock into the little Xeno's mouth, he started to suck hard, trying to get as much of Adam's cock in his mouth as possible. Adam was all too happy to oblige the little Xeno's wishes and started to hammer his maw vigorously. Once Adam settled into a steady rhythm, he noticed the Xeno's tail swinging happily behind him as his mouth was fucked. Adam had never really met someone he would define as a cockslut, but if there was one word he would use to describe the little Xeno, it was that. He seemed to enjoy sucking on his member far too much for it to be considered normal. Even though the whole situation he was in was far from normal in Adam's eyes.

The noise they were making had woken up the two other Xenos. They made no move to get up, but instead remained curled up on the floor and watched Adam and the small Xeno with their eyeless gaze.

As amazing as it felt, Adam wanted to try something different. With some difficulty, he pulled the little Xeno off his member, strands of saliva trailing from the Xeno's mouth to the swollen head of his cock. Ignoring his whines of protest, Adam slouched down while simultaneously dragging the Xeno up onto his lap by his hips. He stopped his high pitched hissing and looked at Adam curiously, probably wondering what he had in mind. Meanwhile, Adam was looking down at his crotch and admiring the view. Positioned just above his own rock hard cock was the drooling, twitching member of the submissive Xeno. The thin stream of pre that leaked from the tip of his member leaked right onto his own cock, lubricating it nicely. Perfect for what he had in mind.

Taking his right hand away from the Xeno's hips, he reached down and firmly grasped the alien's member. It hissed in ecstasy as Adam gave the hard dick several rough strokes, effectively coating it with the precum it was still leaking. Satisfied that both of their cocks were lubed up, Adam gripped both of their members in one hand, pressing their cockheads together. The head of the Xeno's shaft felt incredibly hot against his own. He played with their dicks for a while, gently rubbing the undersides of their heads together, watching them as they rubbed together with quiet squishing sounds. Both of them let out quiet gasps and hisses at the friction. Soon enough Adam started to jerk of their cocks in long, hard strokes, the squishing noises his hand made as he frotted with the Xeno only turning him on even more.

He moaned. Fuck, that felt amazing. Adam wrapped his other hand over their dicks and beat the both of them off as fast as he could manage. The submissive Xeno was bucking his hips now, thrusting his delightfully hard cock in and out of his hands, and rubbing against his own stiff member. Every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure coursing throughout his body and he felt himself getting close to his orgasm, and if the rapid fist fucking the submissive Xeno was giving his hands was anything to go by, he was getting close himself.

Adam held on for several more thrusts, then gave himself over to pleasure. He cried out in orgasm, and at the same time, the contents of his own orgasm drowned out in the sheer volume of cum that spurted from the submissive Xeno's member. The Xeno's seed sprayed onto his chest and ran down his stomach onto the floor, pooling around his legs. By the time the submissive Xeno stopped cumming, everything below his chest was thoroughly soaked.

The little Xeno stood up, its legs shaking a little from his massive orgasm. Then it bent over and started to suck the mix of fluids off his cock again. Adam didn't know if a Xenomorph could have an oral fixation, but this one was desperately trying to prove him that they could. It was a long time before the little Xeno stopped his sucking, but eventually Adam pulled his cock out. Like before, he used his cock to smear cum all over the little Xeno's head and sat back down in his corner.

There wasn't much of a break for either him or the little Xeno. Now that Adam had his turn, the other two aliens wanted action. Adam watched in silence as both of them stalked towards them, their large erections clearly visible and bouncing with every step. The large one homed in on the small Xeno, grabbing his waist and positioning his massive cock at the entrance to his rear. With a grunt and a swift thrust of his hips he slammed his member deep inside the little Xeno's ass. Adam winced. If a Xeno did that to him his ass would be ripped in two, but the little Xeno shrieked in pleasure as the large cock penetrated his tail hole.

Once again, Adam would have watched the show for a long time if a large piece of Alien meat wasn't shoved in his face. The other Xeno, the extra one of the bunch as Adam was starting to think of him, had his hands pressed against the wall and was occupying himself by prodding Adam's face with his cock, much like the larger Xeno had done the day before. Adam wasn't particularly eager to give the Xeno what he wanted, but he had other ideas. Instead of forcing him to suck on his cock, he shoved his member flat against his face and rubbed the underside up and down. While Adam was occupied by the alien dick right in his face, the Xeno leaned his head down and nipped him on the shoulder.

"Agh!" Adam jerked and twisted his head in pain. The Xeno backed up enough to allow Adam some breathing room. Adam brought his hand to his shoulder and grasped his it where the Xeno had bit him. The wound was small, but it didn't feel like it was bleeding. When he looked at his hand, it wasn't stained red with blood, but instead it was coated in a sticky black substance. The consistency of the liquid was similar to that of a thick syrup. Adam brought his hand to his face and took a whiff of the weird black stuff, and the smell was laced with so many pheromones and who knows what else that it made his head spin… and made him feel slightly horny. As he thought about what it meant, a sudden wave of arousal made his head spin and his dick throb. In an instant, the Xeno cock hovering just in front of his face didn't seem unwelcome anymore. Quite the opposite in fact. Even his own thoughts felt slurred and husky. _That must have been some kind of mating bite._

Adam reached out and grabbed the engorged head of the huge cock with his non sticky hand, making the Xeno it belonged to hiss loudly. He didn't move his hand at all, he just grasped it tightly, feeling the faint pulse of the Xeno's blood as it ran through his erect member.

Eventually, the Xeno became bored with the grip on his cock and started to push against Adam's hand, trying to force his member against his face again. He succeeded in pushing his cock forwards a few inches before he was stopped by Adam's grip around his member. Adam had reflexively gripped the Xeno's meat even harder when he jerked forwards and was slightly surprised to hear him purr. Then he felt the cock in his hand slide back a few inches and thrust forwards again. It took a second before his lust addled mind made the connection. Since Xenos' hands aren't exactly made for gripping delicate things, this must be the first time he'd ever had to a handjob, and judging by the amount of pre that his member was starting to leak, it seemed that it really liked it. Well, he didn't want to disappoint.

Adam started by running his hand very slowly and deliberately down to the base of his cock, then back up to the head. He kept up his deliberate pace, feeling the smooth, slick surface of the Xeno's member under his hand. It wasn't hard and chitinous like the rest of his body. It felt almost silky, and it was so warm. The smell of the Xeno's cock was much more potent than before as well, a deep musky odor that made his head spin even more. He felt the Xeno buck his hips again, forcing his member forwards and brushing it against his face. Adam took the hint and sped up, jerking the alien erection at a much faster pace, making the Xeno it belonged to screech and writhe above him as he worked his hand over the first six or so inches of his cock. After only several minutes of his hand job, the Xeno's member began to literally leak precum, streaming out of his slit and running down onto Adam's chest and crotch. In no time, Adam's front was practically soaked in the Xeno's precum.

Even though he appeared to be trying his best to keep still, the Xeno would buck forwards occasionally, prodding Adam in the face with the head of his shaft. Adam moaned at every touch of the Xeno's rod against his face. It was so fucking erotic. He leaned his head forwards and rubbed the head of the Xeno's member against his cheek and lips, feeling it's warm hardness on his skin. Adam inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky scent of the hot Xeno cock pressed into his face. The scent was so… pleasant… so masculine… God, it made him want to cum right then! His own member was rock hard and dripping, both from the scent of the dick in his face and whatever mix of chemicals and pheromones he had been injected with.

He reached down and grabbed his own cock with his free hand, not even caring that it was still coated in the black goo. He started to jerk himself off, the Xeno pre all over his crotch mixing with the goo on his hand, forming a very effective lubricant. In less than a minute he was on the edge of his own orgasm. Back up at his mouth Adam had started to suck on the head of the Xeno's cock as well as stroking it, swirling his tongue around the slightly tapered head. His efforts were rewarded by the loud shrieks and hisses of the Xeno as he writhed in pleasure above him. Now he was bucking his hips erratically, forcing his shaft deeper into Adam's mouth and bumping the back of his throat. The hand around the base of his cock prevented him from shoving it all down Adam's tight throat, but it was enough to cause him to gag.

A growl off to his left caught his attention, then the cock in his mouth was jerked away. He moaned in protest, and the other Xeno didn't look to happy about it either. He hissed and screeched, but one deep growl from the warrior silenced him. The warrior turned back to him, and he wasn't disappointed to see that his member was rock hard and ready for action.

Adam wasted no time, grabbing the warrior Xeno's even larger cock in his other hand and stroking it as hard as he could. For the next good, long while, Adam alternated between licking and sucking the two Xenos, tasting the sweet pre that leaked in a stream from the slit of one before moving on to the dripping head of the other. But after awhile, Adam had a hard time keeping up with the two very demanding, very horny Xenos. Whenever he had one's cock in his mouth, the other would start to push and try to maneuver its own member into his mouth as well. Adam could barely handle one of their huge dicks, he had no idea how he could handle two of them. Desperate to try and keep his two new friends occupied, he decided to try something new.

Using both of his hands, he grabbed both of the Xeno's slick, hard members and started to rub them together. At first, the Xeno's tried to break away and go back to Adam's mouth, but they soon they began to let out low hisses and screeches of pleasure. Then the warrior's cock started to writhe and wrap it's way around the smaller cock of the other Xeno. Adam watched the display. It was too much for him. He reached down to stroke his own member again, which was still slick with the mix of precum and the black goo.

The warrior and the normal Xeno's cock were still incredibly slick with pre, so their cocks kept slipping and losing their grips on each other. Whenever that happened, Adam stopped his own ministrations and grabbed their members, and then rubbed them against each other until they managed to get a good grip. Then he would stand back and watch as the two Xenos screeched and hissed as they tried to wrap their members as tightly as they could around each other.

Adam kept watching the erotic display until he felt another pinching bite on the inside of his leg. Adam flinched from the pain and looked away from the erotic show of the two bigger Xenos and saw that the smaller submissive Xenomorph had nipped his inner thigh, and more of the black stuff was running down his leg. When the Xeno saw that it had his attention, it took a few steps back to stand clear of the others and turned around. Adam watched as the Xeno lowered its head and raised its rear end, giving Adam an amazing view of the Xenomorph's tailhole.

Adam walked over to the small Xeno and placed his hands on the creature's rear end. It let out a hiss of excitement and Adam was its tight little hole twitch in anticipation. And it looked tight, surprisingly so considering that Adam had just seen him being railed by the big Xeno warrior. Curiously, Adam grabbed the Xeno's tail and pulled it out of the way so he could get a better look. That made the Xeno hiss even louder and push its hips back into Adam's and hiss and giving Adam an amazing view of the Xeno's rear end.

He lined his cock up and thrust it deep inside the tight, warm hole. The Xeno underneath him purred and hissed gently as Adam's hips pressed into it's rear. Adam also hissed through his teeth as he tried not to cum right then. He knew he wasn't nearly as big as either of the other two Xenomorphs, but he wasn't going to let either of them upstage him.

He positioned his legs, got a better grip on the Xeno's shiny black hips, and fucked him for everything he was worth. Everything else was lost to him among the slapping of his hips against the Xeno's ass, the shrieks and hisses of pleasure, and the warm confines of the Xeno's hole. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally came. When he finally did, he pushed deep inside the Xeno kneeling before him, painting his insides white with his cum.

Adam stepped back to admire his handiwork. Xeno bent down to the floor, with it's ass in the air on shaky legs. Cum leaking out of his tailhole. It's cock erect, so hard it wasn't even moving and a puddle of pre on the floor that's almost reading it's feet.

 _Perfect._

Adam was pulled out of his admiration by a set of very strong hands yanking him backwards. In a blur of motion he was swept off his feet and knocked down to the ground. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, but the same pair of hands grasped him by the hips, holding him in place. It didn't take a genius to figure out that we was pretty fucked.

* * *

Oh no! Not another cliffhanger! What happened to Adam?! Guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Let me know what you think or what else you might like to see ;3


End file.
